She Thinks She Needs Me
by mayalucille
Summary: Kyoko thinks she needs Ren, but Ren knows differently--he's the one that needs her. RenxKyoko, Canon


**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat then Ren would have already kissed Kyoko.**

_She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning,  
"They just don't make men like you"_

She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
She don't know me that well

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lying next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holding me, holding me

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Yeah, and the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon

_She Thinks She Needs Me; Andy Griggs_

She Thinks She Needs Me

Kyoko loves Ren more than she loves air. To her, he is perfect—even in his imperfection. He can do no wrong in her eyes. She thinks she needs him, and, one night, on the verge of sleep, she whispers this.

Ren simply smiles at her and tells her to go to sleep as he kisses her forehead. She lays her head on his bare chest and sighs contentedly before sleep consumes her.

While she sleeps, Ren watches and thinks about his angel.

"No, I'm the one who needs you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren watches his beautiful wife as she walks—dances, almost—around the kitchen, with their two-year-old daughter on her hip. Aiko giggles as Kyoko spins them around in a circle as she walks to the coffee pot.

She has a glow about her; she looks like an angel in her white summer dress. He can't help but smile as he notices that the dress hugs her at all the right spots. His eyes linger on her slightly bulging stomach.

As Kyoko moves toward the stove so that she can flip the sausage, Ren quickly creeps behind her. Aiko catches his eye, but Ren puts a finger to his lips.

Aiko's dark eyes twinkle in delight and she gives him the smile of a co-conspirator. Aiko lifts her arms in the air and Ren snatches her (resulting in a bout of giggles from his little girl) —pulling her against his chest.

Kyoko squeals as her husband spins her around to kiss her. She leans into his kiss and pouts as he pulls away.

"Gross, Daddy!" Ren simply chuckles as his daughter buries her head in his chest and swoops down to place a kiss on Kyoko's stomach.

"Good morning, little Sayuri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren hears the bedroom door quietly open and close. Rubbing his eyes, Ren tries to ask where Aiko is, but he only gets half-way through his sentence before he starts to cough.

Kyoko looks at him sympathetically and sits down on the mattress next to him. "I sent Aiko to Lory—he wants time with his "granddaughter" and I figured it was best that our six-month old wasn't exposed to whatever seems to be terrorizing you."

Gingerly, she brushes his dark tresses off of his sweaty brow. He catches her arm.

"You should go stay with Kanae and Yukihito. I don't want you catching whatever this is, either…"

Tsuruga Kyoko scowled. "Like hell I'm leaving you like this. Remember our vows? In sickness _and _in health."

Ren chuckled weakly at her vehement response. Coughing more, Ren managed to choke out, "But 'to love and protect', remember? Getting you sick isn't exactly protecting you."

Kyoko gave him the glare and Ren sighed. "You will stay in this bed and eat what I bring you, without complaint. After all, who's going to protect be from my fan-boys if you're an invalid?"

"Yes, m'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"We're late because of your…because of your shenanigans!"

Ren chuckled and unzipped her (already) wrinkled dress. "I can't help it that you look tempting."

Kyoko scowled and blushed at the same time. She hated how his fingers—that were now trailing down her bare back—caused her to tingle in pleasure and anticipation. She hated how her body reacted to him without her consent.

An arm snaked around her waist as she half-heartedly tried to get away. "Ren, Lory really wanted us to go to this party. We promised and if you keep this up we'll never get out the door."

"That's the point. I don't feel like sharing you tonight."

He kissed her shoulder and she held back a moan. "But we don't have an excuse and Aiko is already at the nanny's for the night…"

"Exactly."

Her dress fell to the floor without further protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren sat in their living room—Aiko (now five) and Sayuri (now two)—in his lap on the floor. Spread out before them were multiple photo albums and two baby books.

"What's the big white one, Daddy?"

"That's the album from our wedding, Ai—

"—Sayuri wants to see!" The blonde-haired, dark-eyed two-year-old pouted adorably. Aiko grinned and nodded as she brushed her ebony bangs away from her eyes.

Opening it slowly, Ren explained every picture. Soon they were finished and Aiko had pulled a red-lace album from the pile.

"What's this one?"

"That album is from the two years we dated."

Aiko coughed and suddenly Sayuri got up from her father's lap. She clutched a small, black album in her hands before resuming her place. "This?"

Ren frowned—he didn't recognize that album. "I don't know, but let's look and find out."

Tsuruga Ren rubbed at his eyes. Kyoko had placed clippings and pictures from "Dark Moon" inside along with a message:

"_I wish Katsuki would have kissed Hongo in Katsuki's apartment—she might have realized her feelings a couple of years sooner. Happy anniversary."_

Knowingly, his girls grinned. Turning around, he saw his beautiful wife standing at the door—looking at him like he was her everything. He knew, without a doubt, that she was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Another story done! I can't believe the response I got from "Real Men Buy Tampons" and I hope everyone will take the time to review again. Reviews mean the world to me and are the reasons I keep updating! **

**Hugs,**

**Maya**

**P.S.—I write my stories based on songs, so if you have any good ones for a one-shot please let me know!**


End file.
